Uuma Ma’ Ten’ Rashwe, Ta Tuluva A’ Lle
by Violet Raven
Summary: Little Haldir, Legolas and Arwen in Rivendell causing mischief. :)
1. Chapter One

****

Uuma Ma' Ten' Rashwe, Ta Tuluva A' Lle (Don't Look for Trouble, It Will Come to You)

__

Authors: Violet Raven and Moshy Mango

__

Rating: PG

__

Disclaimer: We don't own anything relating to LotR, it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. 

__

Summary: Little Haldir, Legolas and Arwen in Rivendell causing mischief. :) 

__

A/N: We aren't all-knowing about LotR. We just thought this would be adorable, so sorry if any of the details are wrong, but hopefully it is cute despite any mistakes. I mean-- Little Haldir. Need I say more? (Stupid Peter Jackson, killing him…) Oh, and the translations of the Elvish used in here (it is all italicized) are at the bottom. Enjoy! :)

------------CHAPTER ONE------------

"But _Atar_," a little elf boy pleaded quietly to his father, "I want you to come with me." He sniffed and shifted his small feet.

"Haldir, your mother is with child, I cannot leave her here and she cannot travel. You know this. Celeborn and his men will keep you safe." Halmir kneeled down so he was facing his son. He reached forward and handed the blonde boy a long gift wrapped in a green cloth. "This is for the journey."

Haldir closed his fingers around the present with wide eyes. He unwrapped the cloth from the outside and saw that it was a cloak. 

"You seem to have outgrown your old one," Halmir said with a soft smile. Then he gently prodded his son. "Look at what is inside."

Anxiously, Haldir looked down and was overjoyed to find a little over two dozen arrows with lavish golden tips. He picked one up and admired it, his mouth the slightest bit agape. He turned it around in his fingers already imagining the moment he would get to use them.

"Those are for the hunt," his father informed.

For a moment Haldir said nothing, captured by the beauty of his new arrows. Then realization dawned on him and his face brightened with pride and excitement. "You mean… I'm old enough to compete in the hunt this year?"

Halmir nodded and laughed. "You have been practicing, and it seems that it has paid off."

The boy grinned and hugged his father tightly. "_Diola lle, Atar_!" 

"Now you should be going, Celeborn will not wait forever." Halmir gave his son one last hug and sent him on his way. "_Namarie_."

------------

Legolas Greenleaf finished tying his fishtail braid in the back of his long blonde hair and stood up from his bed. He looked around his room, his face contorted in thought. He was to accompany his father and his father's men to Imladris for the _Yenearsira _celebration that was held annually. The New Year celebration was not of much interest to the young prince, although the hunt was something he enjoyed to watch. He was still too young, at least in his father's eyes, to actually compete. The only thing that made the celebration exciting was that it was usually the only time in the year his best friend Haldir and him got to see each other. Not to mention that he was always captured by the beauty of Elrond's home.

Since it was rare that he saw Haldir, he always had to be extra sure that he didn't leave anything important behind that he wanted his friend to see, or to have. 

When he was positive that he had everything, Legolas grabbed his bow and arrow (just in case) and ran to meet his father, who was outside speaking with everyone that was going to the festival. He sat patiently through the long speech, and when it was over, he bounded over to Thranduil's side.

"Are we leaving, then?" He asked, unable to contain his excitement.

His father gave a small smile. "Yes, we are leaving. Make sure you have everything, and please, Legolas. Calm down. You are a Prince." He put a hand on his son's shoulder gently.

Legolas masked his enthusiasm, nodded to his father respectfully, and ran ahead to where the elves of Mirkwood were already heading out. 

------------

Haldir walked with another young elf boy who was with his father and they spoke, Haldir mostly spilling his joy at getting to see Legolas. The boy listened happily, but even if he hadn't, Haldir wouldn't have noticed. 

When they reached the entrance to Imladris it was getting dark, and Lord Elrond was there to greet them. He bowed reverently to Celeborn, who was in the lead, and after exchanging a few words with him, all the elves who had journeyed from Lorien entered Rivendell. Haldir still was in awe of the beautiful city, even though he went there every year. The mountains, the water, the soft glow of the homes… everything about it was incredible.

In the middle of the city Haldir saw many other elves speaking with each other. There were more children than the previous years, but he only sought out one at the moment. His eyes passed over the young elves from all over Middle-Earth, until they came upon a small boy quietly standing by his father's side.

"Legolas!" Haldir called out, running towards his friend.

The prince looked up, spotted the other elf, and ran to greet Haldir. 

They hugged each other, all smiles. 

When they released each other, Legolas was the first to speak. "_Mae govannen Haldir, mellonamin_." He grinned. "Bring me anything from Lorien?"

Haldir laughed and feigned hurt. "Is that all you want?"

Legolas shrugged. "Yes," he joked, playing along.

"Okay, then." Haldir kneeled and dug through his bag. He handed Legolas a small vile full of the clearest water he had ever seen. "This was snow from Mount Caradhras." Haldir frowned. "It melted before I got it home, though. Still, it's kinda pretty, don't you think?"

Legolas nodded eagerly as he took the vile from his friend's hand. "Thanks!" He exclaimed as he played around with it a little, shaking it up. 

Haldir pretended to be impatient. "Well? What did you bring _me_?"

Legolas frowned. "Bring you…?"

"Come on, I want to see!"

"Okay, okay," Legolas laughed. He reached around his neck and undid a necklace, placing it Haldir's hand. It was a thin piece of rope, and in the middle there was a tooth. "My father brought this back from one of his battles. It's an Orc tooth." Even at the mention of the Orcs, the prince scowled in disgust. "But it is from a dead Orc, the only good kind."

Haldir grinned as he fastened it around his neck. "It's great."

"I'm glad you like it."

As they spoke, sharing stories of life since they had last seen each other, a small girl came in. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that almost glowed. Haldir watched her intently, all conversation forgotten.

"Haldir?" Legolas looked at his friend, who seemed almost to be hypnotized. "What is it?"

Haldir nodded towards the girl. "Arwen."

"I know that, Haldir. But why are you staring at her like that?"

"I never noticed how pretty her hair was before. Look at her."

Legolas looked disgusted. "Not like you are, I won't. You act like you like her or something." 

Haldir scrunched his nose. "Do not."

"Haldir likes Arwen, Haldir lik…" Before he could finish, Haldir had pinned him to the ground and clamped a small hand over his mouth. 

"I do not! And be quiet, or she'll hear you!"

Legolas nodded, still grinning slyly. Haldir uncovered his mouth and helped him up from the ground.

The prince dusted himself off as Arwen rushed towards them. Only she didn't slow down as she neared them. Instead she ran straight into them and brought them both to the ground.

The two boys struggled for breath as it was knocked out of them.

"Did I hurt you?" Arwen asked, grinning mischievously.

Legolas shrugged. "Haldir doesn't mind, do you?"

Haldir growled. "Be quiet!" He punched Legolas' arm.

They all stood up and Legolas once again dusted himself off. 

------------------------

*Translations

- _Atar_= Father

- _Diola lle_= Thank you

- _Namarie_= Farewell

- Y_enearsira_= According to http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/intro.htm, this is 'the Winter Solstice, the Elven new year. A day of rebirth'.

- _Mae govannen, mellonamin_= Well met, my friend


	2. Chapter Two

__

A/N: Okay, starting with this part the story gets a bit AU. We really wanted to add The Twins into here, so even though technically they should be adults at the time the story takes place, we're keeping them as children. Oh come on, you know they're cute. :)

------------CHAPTER TWO------------

A short while later it was completely dark out, and everyone was getting ready to sleep. 

"Hey!" Haldir exclaimed. "Let's make a fort! Then we can all sleep in it!"

The other two eagerly agreed.

"But what are we going to make it out of?" Legolas wrinkled his forehead as he thought.

Arwen jumped up and wordlessly ran towards her home.

Stuck alone, Legolas and Haldir frowned. "Where'd she go off to?" Haldir wondered. 

"Who ever knows what she's thinking," Legolas informed his friend. "But I know what _you're_ thinking of… Or should I say _who_?" He ducked as Haldir tried to hit him, and fell to the floor giggling. 

"I don't like her!"

When Legolas had calmed down, he spoke up, still laying on the ground. "What's with your arrows? This is the first year you've brought any. You'd think you were going to be in the hunt!"

Solemnly, Haldir shrugged. "I am."

Legolas sat straight up. "That's not fair!"

"I'm older than you! Why isn't it fair?"

"I… I don't know, it just isn't."

Haldir reached for a single arrow and pulled it out, showing it to Legolas. "Look, my dad gave them to me for the hunt."

Legolas ran a finger down the length of the arrow. "_Lirima_... You are lucky."

Haldir nodded. "I know." He laughed at the disgusted face Legolas shot him. "And _you_ are jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Yeah, so?"

At that moment, Arwen came running back, holding beautiful white sheets in her arms. "We can use these! Daddy had them packed away, so if we aren't allowed to use them, they must not be very good."

"I like your reasoning." 

Arwen grinned. "Why thank you, Haldie, I do too."

Legolas snickered under his breath. Haldir pretended not to notice.

They picked a tree with a low branch and swung the embroidered sheets over the branch. The short end got caught too high up, so Legolas jumped up and tugged at it until it came down. Then he looked up sheepishly. "Your dad isn't going to care about this tiny hole, is he?"

Arwen shrugged. "I don't know why he would."

They all got on a corner to straighten it out, Haldir next to Arwen, and Legolas taking an entire side instead of a single corner since there were not enough of them. They tugged it until both sides were touching the ground.

"How are we going to get it to stay down?" Arwen asked, looking to the boys for help.

Haldir handed his side to Arwen as he ran to his bag. "We can use my new arrows!" He called out, grabbing four and running back. He shot the arrows into each corner, until the tent stayed on its own.

"Now _that's _a fort!" Legolas admired it in all its glory and five holes. 

All of a sudden, thunder rumbled in the sky and rain began to pour down, making the ground muddy.

"Quick, into the fort!" Haldir cried, and all three elves hurried inside.

The mud was beginning to pile up quickly, so the kids decided on a better idea.

"Quick, to Arwen's room!" Haldir pumped his fist into the air, and they all made a run for her room.

"Wait!" Legolas stopped them all. 

"What is it?"

"Change of plans- first, to the kitchen, _then_ to Arwen's room!"

Everyone loudly agreed, and ran. 

"To the kitchen!"

------------

The next morning, Haldir awoke to a face staring down at him. He cried out in surprise, then noticed it was only Elrond. He took a quick look around, and saw that they were still in the kitchen, and that although they were no longer wet, the kitchen still was.

"Um… good morning?" Haldir said meekly.

Elrond simply stared as the other two woke up next to him.

"Arwen?" Elrond was obviously having a hard time controlling his temper. "Why did I find my good white sheets turned brown from mud?"

Arwen looked up at him innocently. "Hm?"

Legolas looked over to Haldir and whispered a little too loudly, "Oh good, he didn't see the holes yet."

"Holes?!"

The three kids cringed.

"And what are you three doing in the kitchen?" Elrond was biting his tongue to keep from getting angrier. 

"It was too muddy out there!" Arwen explained.

"So you left my sheets out there?"

"It's not like you ever use them, Daddy!" Arwen looked at him with big eyes.

Elrond took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. This is fine, but I want those sheets cleaned up before the activities begin today. I suggest you start now."

Grumbling, they all stood up and went outside to fetch the sheets. By now the sheets were half buried in mud, but there was not more than two spots of white left on them. Haldir first grabbed the four arrows sticking out of the pile of mud and set them aside.

They all grabbed a part of the sheet, braced themselves, and tugged against the weight of the mud.

"It's too heavy!" Arwen cried.

"No, just keep pulling!" Haldir gave a harder tug, and after a few more pulls it finally came loose, sending all three of them flying backwards into mud.

"This is all your fault," Legolas mumbled to Arwen. "Girls are stupid."

"Nuh-uh, _you_ are!" Arwen spit her tongue out at the prince, and threw mud at him, hitting him square in the face.

Legolas grabbed a pile of mud, and hit her on the side of the head.

"Hey, stop it!" Haldir cried. 

Two handfuls of mud hit him in response.

Soon all three of them were throwing mud until they all were too worn out to throw. Mud was caked and dried all over them.

"Well," Haldir stated. "We got far."

When they finally brought the sheets inside, they were all dragging their feet, almost too tired to move. They plopped the sheets down into a bucket of water and all three of them scrubbed until the water was brown, and they had to replace it. Three bucketfuls later, the sheets were once again white. They hung them up to dry and used the remaining water to clean themselves off.

"We have to hurry- the feast is going to start!" Legolas yelled, leading them all outside to a huge banquet table full of elves, with three empty chairs. Elrond had already started to make his speech, and almost everyone was too interested to notice the three of them hurry into their seats.

Arwen was sitting in the middle of Haldir and Elladan, her brother, who sat next to his twin, Elrohir. Elrohir leaned past his brother and they both looked at the three elves.

"You're late," they both accused.

"And you're leaning into your plates," Haldir retorted.

The older boys panicked and pulled away from the table, cleaning off their sleeves.

Arwen giggled.

When Elrond has finished his speech, the elves all began to eat. 

Between mouthfuls, Haldir whispered to his friends. "We should… munch… pour water in… crunch… your Daddy's bed… swallow… Arwen!"

The other two nodded enthusiastically. 

"Good idea!" Arwen agreed. "He needs a bath, anyways," she sniggered.

"Your dad is funny when he's mad," Legolas whispered with a silly grin on his face.

Next to Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir grinned impishly. 

"Do you have any plans for tonight, Ell?"

"I do now, Ro."

------------------------

Translations

- _Lirima_= Lovely


	3. Chapter Three

------------CHAPTER THREE------------

The rest of that day was spent playing together while the older elves had their own activities. The three little elves sat together in Arwen's room plotting the day's endeavors. 

"So do we wait until he's asleep?" Legolas asked. "Or do we put the water in his bed while he's gone so he'll get into it?"

"While he's gone- there's not much else to do while all the grown ups are busy!" Haldir exclaimed.

They giggled amongst each other. 

"Okay, we'll wait a little while before we get ready." Legolas frowned. "But what do we do until then? There's not much going at the festival right now, and Arwen only has girl things to play with." He scrunched his nose at the girl, and she folded her arms, pouting.

"What do you do for fun?" Haldir asked Arwen curiously.

Under his breath, Legolas added, "'Sides girly things."

Arwen stormed over to the blonde elf. "Do you even _know_ what 'girly things' you're talking about?"

Put on the spot, Legolas stammered. "_Y-yes_. They're… well, you know what you do!" He looked down, silent.

Arwen smirked, and Haldir laughed at his friend.

"Oh, be quiet, you don't know what she does, either!"

Haldir became silent, and shuffled his feet.

Arwen walked over to her door. "As a matter of fact, my brothers and I like to cook!"

Since neither of the blonde boys had ever really cooked before, they shrugged and walked with her out of the room and towards the kitchen once more.

------------------------

Once they had begun to cook cakes-- which they all decided would be both appetizing, and would work as dessert for the ball that was to occur very soon-- everyone seemed to really get into it. And two hours later, Haldir and Legolas were still going strong. Arwen, however, was getting tired of cooking.

"We have three plates full, let's stop, okay?" She sat down, and yawned. "Besides, I have to get ready for the ball."

"Why do you have to be there? You'll be one of the only kids there!" Haldir looked disappointed at losing Arwen to a dance. "Besides, how will we finish these without you?"

"I thought you didn't _like _girly things," she taunted pointedly at Legolas who bit his lip. "And I have to go because it's Daddy's dance, and since I am his daughter, I have to be there, as well as Elrohir and Elladan. And you two really should be there since, especially Legolas since he's Prince of Mirkwood."

"I am _not _going to a silly dance, Prince or not." Legolas was disgusted at the very thought, having had to attend a few dances in Mirkwood just as Arwen was going to. "People spinning around, acting strange around each other like everyone's best friends. All the boys are going to be pretending to be your friends, Arwen, how can you stand it?"

"I can't! But I don't have any choice." The girl showed signs of sadness, but quickly covered it up. "You boys can finish up the last few cakes and put them out with the rest of the food at the ball. I'll see you two afterwards, and then we'll… get to work." She winked at them, and ran off to her room.

There was a moment of silence as the two boys watched her run off. Then Legolas was the first to initiate the conversation. 

"Cake time!" 

By the time all the cakes had been finished, the ball had started. Haldir and Legolas, not wanting to be seen, decided to sneak in unnoticed.

"Remember," Haldir warned his friend. "If you are seen, they'll draw you in and you'll be stuck here."

Legolas nodded in understanding. "Let's go."

Creeping silently into the large room full of nicely-dressed elves, they made sure to appear inconspicuous. They hid behind trees, various elves, and tables. Then they finally made their way to the dessert table and slid the three plates of cakes onto it. They waited for a second, then made a run for it, and decided to wait for Arwen in her room.

A tall elf approached the dessert table and smiled as he came upon the cake trays. He looked at his wife standing next to him, dressed in an elaborate and glowing blue gown. "These look delicious." He handed one to his wife, and tried one himself. They attempted to swallow it, but couldn't get it down, and elegantly as possible, they spit it out into a napkin and disposed of it. 

"Unfortunately they do not taste as well."

------------------------

Once the ball had finished, Arwen dragged her feet tiredly all the way back to her room. She jumped when she saw two figures asleep on her floor, but breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was just Legolas and Haldir. They were both snoring softly.

She went into her bathroom, changed into more comfortable clothing, and walked over to the sleeping boys, kicking them lightly. "Wake up! We have to keep up the plan!" She kicked them again. "Come on!"

The two figures groaned and shifted, still not waking up.

Arwen sighed, and pinched Haldir's nose, and covered his mouth, until he sputtered awake in confusion. He relaxed when he saw it was his friend. 

"Why couldn't you just have shook me or something?" He rubbed his nose as Arwen turned to wake up Legolas in the same manner.

He reacted differently, grabbing her arms and throwing her over him and pinning her to the ground. He was breathing heavy, and dropped his shoulders once the light shone in her face. "Valar, Arwen…" He got off of her, and helped her up. 

She stretched, and glowered at him. 

Haldir broke in. "Are we going to go now?"

The other two nodded, and seemed to forget the previous incident.

They got up, and grabbed some containers to put water in, then ran outside to the water where they filled their containers to the brim and snuck back inside, seemingly unnoticed. 

Trying to contain laughter, they made their way towards Elrond's room, who was outside overseeing the end of the ball. 

When they were in the hall of his room, Arwen whispered to the other two, "This is where we have to be the quietest. We don't know who's watching us."

They tiptoed closer, and a couple steps before the door, two figures jumped out in front of them, making loud noises.

Haldir, Legolas and Arwen cried out in surprise, almost falling over, and nearly spilling the water, but each catching themselves in time.

The twins laughed at their trick, unable to speak through the peals of laughter.

Legolas almost threw his water at the boys, but thought better of it and instead stayed back. 

Haldir fumed but did not act either.

Arwen, on the other hand, walked over to her brothers and threw her water at them.

The two boys sputtered and wiped the water off of their faces. 

"Why did you do that?" Legolas cried. "Now we don't have much water left!"

"Yeah well, I think my brothers needed the water more than the bed." She spit her tongue out at them.

"No, no!" Elladan said, still wiping water off of his face. "We want to help you!"

"_Auta miqula orqu_!" Haldir spat, heart still racing from the surprise.

Elrohir shrugged. "Fine, but you're going to need more water than that…" He trailed off, smiling knowingly.

Haldir looked at them suspiciously. 

"… And we just happen to have brought more," Elladan finished.

The three conspirators paused and looked at each other, huddling up. The twins exchanged pleased glances as the others whispered amongst themselves. 

"Fine," Legolas acquiesced when they had reached their decision. "You two can help us."

The boys opened their mouths to cry out in joy, but stopped short, biting their lips. Arwen nodded her approval.

"Well? Where's your water?" Haldir was still unhappy with the new recruits, and showed it, but the elf _did_ want to see- or hear, as it may be- Elrond's reaction as he got into his new 'water bed'.

Elladan looked at his brother, gave a quick nod, and they both opened a door that seemed to lead to a closet, and pulled out two large buckets that were almost too big for the boys to carry. They slid them across the floor, sloshing pools of water onto the ground as they went.

"Right here!" Elrohir answered with a toothy grin.

"Valar… Those are huge!" Haldir squeaked in surprise.

The twins seemed thrilled with themselves.

"What are we waiting for?" Arwen demanded impatiently. "Let's get started!"

So they set off to work, first helping the twins push the buckets into their father's bedroom, then pooling together using the strength of all five of them to lift up high enough to pour into the bed.

"A little higher…" Legolas groaned against the weight of the bucket. "There! Now pour!"

They let it go, quietly giggling as they grabbed the second bucket and poured it as well.

Once the bed was drenched and dripping, the five elves prepared to run away, but stopped when they heard footsteps coming.

"Quick, into the closet!"

The five of them quickly hid in Elrond's closet, and listened with their keen hearing.

"It is Elrond…" Haldir whispered. "He cannot find us in here!" He sounded terrified.

"It is no different if he should find us in Arwen's room," Legolas noted, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "But he will not find us in here. Then he will have no way to prove it was us." 

"Besides, now we will have an up-close view of his reaction," Elladan whispered, trying to lower his smile unsuccessfully. 

They waited anxiously, trying not to laugh, until Elrond, looking weary with frizzed hair and half-open eyelids, entered his room.

Not bothering to change, he went directly for his bed and sunk into it. There was a second of silence, and the kids assumed he was busy fuming before he let out a loud yell. He grudgingly got out of bed and stormed off, more than likely to Arwen's room.

The elves jumped out of the closet and took a different hall to her room, making it in before him. They feigned sleep, except for Elladan and Elrohir who went to their own rooms. 

When the door was opened roughly, the kids had to try hard not to jump, to remain in their pretend state of sleep. 

"What is the meaning of soaking my bed, hm?" Elrond's voice boomed like thunder against the previous silence. Which said a lot, since Elrond was not usually quick to lose his temper. He was Lord of Rivendell, he had dealt with much, and in a tactful manner, but these children were able to easily get on his last nerve.

He watched the three little ones yawn and slowly sit up, rubbing their eyes. 

"What do you mean, _Atar_?" Arwen asked innocently. 

"You _know_ what I mean. I am tired, Arwen. I cannot deal with your antics, not now."

Still maintaining naivety, they all shook their heads. 

"We would not want to add any unnecessary stress to you, Lord Elrond," Legolas assured with childlike diplomacy, an attempt to show off what his father had taught him.

Haldir, still trying hard to look tired, agreed. "You know, you give us far too much credit. We're only children."

Elrond looked less than pleased. "Mayhap you did not do this. On the other hand, tricks such as these seem only to appear this time of year, when you boys come." Before he left, he stared straight at Legolas and Haldir. "I will be watching you two…"

They all looked solemn until the door was closed. Then they all let loose, laughing until tears came to their eyes. 

"Go to sleep!" Elrond yelled from the hallway, and their fits grew even more.

------------------------

Translations

-_Auta miqula orqu_= Go kiss an orc


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry for the delay, this chapter was hard to write for some reason. So it is a bit short. But hopefully it turned out okay. :)

------------CHAPTER FOUR------------

The next morning was the hunt. The elves made this an annual activity to stock up on food for the upcoming seasons. In an attempt to make it fun, Elrond had long ago turned into a sort of competition. There was no prize, but the winner was highly respected, which was actually far more important than any prize. 

Haldir, maybe more excited than any other elf, was busy getting ready as soon as he woke up. He slipped on a new outfit, slid the arrows into his pack, and hooked it across his chest. He beamed with pride, though no one else was awake to notice, and ran out to wait for the hunt to begin.

By the time Arwen and Legolas awoke, their other friend had been gone for awhile, and the hunt had not yet began.

Legolas yawned. "What do we do now?"

Arwen shrugged.

------------------------

Five minutes later, they both lay staring at the ceiling, obviously very bored.

Legolas tilted his head towards Arwen. "Did you know… you have a spot on your ceiling?"

Arwen shrugged. "Can you really see it, or is it just a feeling?"

The Mirkwood elf paused and giggled. "That's great!"

Arwen caught on. "No, it's fate."

"The spot?"

"The whole lot."

This went on for a few minutes until it slowly died down and the two kids went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, okay," Legolas groaned, interrupting the silence. "Let's go see if the hunt has started yet."

They stood up, and ran outside where there were now a mass of elves gathering, waiting for the hunt to begin. Haldir was by far the most giddy, the most excited. He held his bow tightly, bobbing up and down, and humming a song to himself.

Legolas and Arwen watched him from the group of spectators, and cheered him on up until Elrond released them to begin. 

"Go Haldir!" They cried as he, along with a large group of mostly male elves, made their way out of Rivendell to start the competition. 

When all the hunters had disappeared into the outer realm of Imladris, the cheering died down, and the watchers all turned to each other and made their way back inside. 

Legolas scrunched up his nose. "Where are they all going?"

"I think Daddy's going to get all the adults together to play some kind of game."

"Game?"

The darker haired elf didn't appear to care as she ran ahead of her friend. "Who cares? Let's go play in the forest until Haldy gets back!"

Legolas hung back and shot her a disgusted look. "_Haldy_?" Then he ran and caught up to her and the two made their way into the outer forest of Imladris.

------------------------

It was night by the time the elves on the hunt returned, weary and eager to see who won. Haldir did not look as worn out as many other elves, and he ran back to the Last Homely House faster than anyone else. He made his way to Lord Elrond and tugged at his robes.

"Everyone's home!" He pointed outside. "Judging time!"

Elrond gave a patient smile and followed the eager boy to where the hunters stood in wait.

Legolas and Arwen, upon hearing the return of everyone, ran up to their friend to greet him. They both gave him a huge hug at once, and laughed. 

"Welcome back- how did you do?"

Haldir smiled big enough to show his white teeth in response.

"I see," Legolas stated, his face mirroring the eager joy of his friend's. "Maybe you'll win!"

Haldir shook his head, no less exultant. "No, but that's okay, I actually got to compete!" He shook Legolas by the shoulders. "Do you know what that means?"

Taken off guard, Legolas knitted his brows. "No, what does it mean?"

The 'Lorien elf paused. "Well… actually, I don't know what it means… but it was a good thing nonetheless!"

The other two adamantly agreed. Then they turned towards Elrond as he cleared his throat.

"It seems we have a winner," he stated proudly, looking over all of the elves in front of him. 

Legolas saw that his friend was almost bouncing on the heels of his feet in anticipation. He hid a smile as he watched with slight pride for Haldir.

Next to them Elladan and Elrohir, older than the other three, waited in equal eagerness as they had also participated. Their hands were clasped and a light shone in their eyes. For once Arwen hoped that they would win.

"This year our winner is Nelleda of Mirkwood."

As Nelleda came to the front, everyone gave him a little bow of respect, even Haldir, whose face reflected a sadness almost perfectly hidden.

Legolas felt a pain for his best friend, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You did well, and that is nothing to be ashamed of. Do not expect to win the first time. You finally got to compete! Do you know what that means?" He added, with a lopsided, reassuring grin.

Haldir seemed to cheer up a little at that. Then Elrond held up his hand. 

"There is a new category, however, that I felt was appropriate: Youngest competitor, of which I am pleased to bestow upon Haldir of Lothlorien." He smiled fatherly at the surprised boy.

Haldir tried hard not to jump up and down, and Arwen and Legolas were yelling happily for him.

Celeborn gave him a thoughtful look, thinking about the talent of this boy to have received such an honorable distinction from Lord Elrond. 

Haldir, oblivious to the wonderment of the Lord of 'Lorien, gripped his bow and beamed with pride.

------------------------


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter. It was very tough to write, for whatever reason, thus the delay in posting it. So we're crossing our fingers with this one. :)  
  
------------CHAPTER FIVE------------  
  
"Ai, Haldir, you must have done great!" Arwen was grinning as the three little elves walked back into her room.  
  
Haldir shrugged modestly, though he was still smiling.  
  
Legolas patted his friend on the back. "Let us celebrate- our time here is almost up, so we should do something memorable."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I do not know, but I know who would." Legolas smiled mischievously as they ran to the twins' room.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"So you have come to us for help, have you?" Elladan tapped his fingers together, as he sat in a chair with his back to the three elves that had just come in.  
  
"You are the best," Arwen praised her brothers.  
  
Elrohir nodded, his back also to them. He looked at his brother, and they both got up from the chair simultaneously and walked towards the others.  
  
"You three are looking for a prank to surpass all other pranks?" Elrohir went to look out his window as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think we can help you."  
  
"You've come to the right place," Elladan added. He stood next to his brother and they whispered to each other while the others watched from another side of the room.  
  
After a few minutes they turned around and spoke to the anxious group.  
  
"We have devised a plan that we feel will outdo any others to this date."  
  
Haldir's eyes glistened with excitement.  
  
"But since tomorrow is the final day of the festival, we need to carry it out tonight." Heads nodded as Elrohir continued. "Good. Come with us- the day is ending and we still have much preparation."  
  
The twins grabbed some things from their room, and all five of them helped carry them out.  
  
"We'll need two of you to go outside and get a few items. Arwen, come with us- Legolas and Haldir, here is what you will need to do." Elladan leaned in and whispered the rest of the plan to the two boys, who laughed, and ran off to carry out their part.  
  
They split off into two groups, Elrond's children running to their father's room to prepare, and the others outside to gather some berries.  
  
"This is going to be great," Haldir whispered to his friend as they ran out into the forests of Imladris.  
  
-----------------------  
  
By the time Elrond made his way to his bed, he was once again exhausted, and not thinking of his children, though he ought to have been. He slid the covers of his bed back and climbed in. As his body pressed down onto the mattress, a spider was lowered by a string just above his face. Taken off guard, the Lord of Rivendell sat up, startled, and the spider flew back up from where it had come from.  
  
But as it raised, another part was set off, and a thick purple juice poured down onto him. He sputtered and tried to wipe it off but he quickly found that it had stained his skin and hair.  
  
"Arwen! Boys!" he cried out, trying to control his frustration.  
  
Before he could stand, his mattress tipped over, and he flew out of his bed.  
  
From the other side of the bed, Arwen and the twins laughed, and ran off before they could be seen.  
  
Everyone met in the twins' room, knowing that Arwen's was where Elrond would search first. All five elves had trouble controlling their laughter, and were rolling in fits.  
  
"Absolutely perfect," Legolas gasped between snickers.  
  
"Why is it so much fun to torment your father?" Haldir asked, tears rolling down his face.  
  
His answer came in three shrugs. "He gets so angry. That is our reward."  
  
Arwen's ears perked up. "He is coming. Quickly, under the bed!"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, he will suspect us if he cannot find us anywhere." He wrapped a piece of fabric around Haldir's eyes. "There. If we are playing a game to 'celebrate Haldir's victory'."  
  
Everyone caught on, and twirled Haldir around, who was frowning and wanting to play a different game. As soon as Elrond burst into the room, the game had already began, and they pretended to be indifferent to his entrance.  
  
"Suilad, Atar," Elrohir said innocently, dodging Haldir as the blonde, unable to see, ran towards him. Haldir instead ran into Legolas, who grumbled.  
  
"You are the one who joined in the hunt. Why do I have to be 'it'?"  
  
Haldir took off the blindfold. "Because you are lucky. Now put on the blindfold."  
  
"Stop right now!" Elrond boomed.  
  
Everyone seemed to notice at that instance that he was purple. While they were all secretly congratulating their success, they put on a shocked face.  
  
"Why are you purple, Lord Elrond?" Elrond simply glared at Haldir, who's eyes widened in fear. "Lord Elrond? I did not. no, please!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
The following morning was to be the final banquet before all the elves returned to their homes. The finest foods had been prepared, and nearly everyone was looking forward to it.  
  
Except for five children who were sulking in Arwen's room.  
  
"Well, at least the trick turned out as planned," Haldir offered helpfully, scrubbing at his face with a cloth.  
  
Legolas moped on the bed, rubbing his face roughly with a piece of his tunic. "Yes, but looked at how it ended."  
  
Arwen was staring into her mirror sadly. "We have to attend the banquet like this."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were splashing water onto their skin, whispering angrily to each other in elvish.  
  
"We should be going to the breakfast table now or we will miss our last meal together for the rest of the year."  
  
Everyone looked sad at this thought, but quickly put smiles on their faces.  
  
"Last chance to have fun," Legolas said, wagging his eyebrows, and making everyone chuckle. "Come on- purple or not, let's make this the most memorable banquet yet." He pumped his fist in the air goofily, and led everyone out, each with their own set of purple handprints on their faces.  
  
As they sat down, all eyes seemed to be on them, which was understandable. They took their seats silently, trying hard to stay serious with all the attention on them. Even funnier, however, was when Elrond attempted to get everyone's attention, and they all realized that his entire body, except for his robes, was purple as well. Nothing was said about it, and they all reverently looked to him as he began to speak to them.  
  
"I thank you all for attending the festival this year, and while I am filled with sorrow that this may be our last meeting for an entire year, it seems unlikely that we shall meet again before then. I believe the hunt was far beyond successful, thanks to our two award-winning hunters," he smiled at Haldir and then at Nelleda. "In conclusion, if you enjoyed yourselves half as much as the little ones here did, then this was indeed quite a festival."  
  
Then, after the applause, he sat down, the food was brought out and everyone began to eat, making the most of their time together.  
  
The twins leaned over Arwen to look at the other boys. "You two should come over more often," Elladan told them, trying to stay out of Arwen's food. "Do you really need to wait for the festival?"  
  
Legolas picked at his food. "My father is teaching me to be king. 'There is never time for playing', he always says." He munched on some vegetables.  
  
Haldir was enjoying his food. "Lord Celeborn is going to train me when we return to Lothlorien. I doubt I will get a chance to come down and see you."  
  
"Stop pestering my friends," Arwen retorted, pushing her brothers back to their seats. When they would not lean back, she took a handful of food and smashed it into each of their faces. Taken aback the boys slid back into their seats, all eyes once again on them. Their mouths were opened wide in shock, and they quickly threw food back. Soon everyone was throwing food, and Rivendell's biggest food fight ensued. The five little elves were proud of this, but Elrond was trying very hard to salvage what little festival time they had left.  
  
Before he could shout for everyone to stop, his face was pummeled by various dishes of food, and he sat down, defeated.  
  
-----------------------  
  
All the children stood together as all around them elves were gathering their belongings, preparing to leave.  
  
Arwen sniffed, and stared at the ground for a moment. Everyone was silent, as if their silence would prolong their departure. But when it didn't, Legolas was the first to speak.  
  
"It is not as if this is the last time we will see each other. Right?" He tried to sound cheerful. "There is always next year. And we shall cause even more havoc than this."  
  
At the last statement, the small group laughed, cheering up.  
  
"Right! We could switch condiment labels in the kitchen and ruin the dinner!" Elladan and Elrohir piped up.  
  
"Or we could sabotage the hunt!" Haldir suggested.  
  
"See?" Legolas patted his friends on the back. "We have next year to look forward to. And we will have fun planning until then."  
  
They all nodded, thoughts already coming into their minds.  
  
The twins gave sad smiles and gave Legolas and Haldir their final farewell, then headed back to their home to clean up any mess that had been left.  
  
Arwen approached her two friends and embraced them tightly. "Namárië, Haldir ar Legolas. I will miss you both." She let them go, turned to leave, but quickly swiveled around and gave Haldir a kiss on the cheek, then ran after her brothers.  
  
Legolas waited until she was gone and then burst out laughing. "I knew it!"  
  
Haldir pouted and wiped his cheek. "Stop!"  
  
"Okay. There is not much time anyhow." He paused in front of Haldir, then with a sad face he hugged him. "I cannot believe it will be a year before I see you again."  
  
"You say that every year," Haldir replied, forcing a smile. "Time passes quickly, remember? Besides, you will be training to be king. You will not even remember me until next year."  
  
Legolas scowled as he pulled back. "And you will be training with Lord Celeborn. But you will still think of me."  
  
They bother were serious for a second, then cracked up.  
  
"True." Haldir turned his head and saw the 'Lorien elves beginning to leave. "Well, I suppose I will see you in a few months- it sounds better than 'year'. Namárië, Legolas." He ran to catch up with those that were leaving.  
  
Legolas waved goodbye, and instead of looking sad, he smiled, because he was already thinking about how he would be tormenting Haldir and Arwen this time next year.  
  
  
  
*~i methed~*  
  
  
  
- Suilad= Greetings 


End file.
